


Birthday boy or bunny boy?

by jaha



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Pets, This Is STUPID, but cute, cuteness, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaha/pseuds/jaha
Summary: Kihyun gives Hoseok an adorable gift.Hoseok isn't so sure.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 20





	Birthday boy or bunny boy?

**Author's Note:**

> hello be nice to me

At first Hoseok felt a bubble of jealousy. His pale cheeks coloured and bunched as he glared at the small animal in Kihyun's arms, a bow wrapped around its fluffy neck, a tiny carrot pattern speckling the soft pastel fabric. Kihyun finished singing the birthday song and rubbed his face in the bunny's fur which only caused more jealous bubbles to fizz up Hoseok's throat. Kihyun smiled wide because he didn't notice Hoseok's expression. Instead he held the cup-sized bunny up and offered it to Hoseok.

Reluctantly, timidly, Hoseok took the warm bunny in his hand. He raised it up to the level of his eyes. The bunny squeaked faintly and stared at its new master.

“A bunny? Really?” Hoseok asked. He loved animals, the tinier the better but he couldn't shake the feeling that Kihyun's birthday gift was carrying some kind of subliminal message.

Hoseok liked to think that he resembled a tiger or a panther and not a helpless, shrivering bunny.

"Will you name her?" asked Kihyun. He was smiling wider now. He looked like he was enjoying the sight of the big bunny holding the small bunny a little too much.

"I think you'll sleep on the couch today," said Hoseok with a pout as he continued to give the pet a half-hearted glare. The pet's gentle shivers and soft paws were already winning him over.

" _You'll sleep on the couch today_ ? That's a weird name, but whatever you say, baby ," Kihyun grinned, grasping Hoseok's hips.

“Stand back. I have a bunny and I'm not afraid to use it,” said Hoseok and pointed the bun's butt into Kihyun's face to keep him away. He had a reputation to maintain. He broke free from Kihyun's grip and locked himself in the bedroom with the bunny.

He had a new pet to cuddle.

Behind the closed door Kihyun gave a sigh and then a chuckle.

" _You'll sleep on the couch today_ !" called Hoseok from the other side of the bed and clicked his tongue a couple of times.

"What?” Kihyun stopped in the middle of his climb, one foot on the bed, the other on the floor, his hand raised and the tip of the duvet in his grasp. “Again?” he whimpered helplessly.

Hoseok who was hanging off the bed, one half of his body in the air, looked up.

“Who's talking to you? I'm calling my baby bunny,” said Hoseok and put his nose up. And indeed, the little white creature scuffled across the fuzzy carpet and hopped into Hoseok's soft, warm hand, where it curled into a fluffy snowball.

Kihyun blinked and then smiled at them.

When the bunny died of old age, Hoseok wept for days and Kihyun could barely calm him down.

A few years later they got a hamster.

They called it _Tall_.


End file.
